Snipe
Designation: Snipe aka Solarus Wolf pack 002 Real name unknown Public acknowledgement level The public remain unaware of Snipe's activities or even her existence. Despite evidence linking her and the Wolf Packs activities to a variety of assassinations, acts of sabotage and false flag acts of terrorism, the individual known as Snipe enjoys almost total anonymity from the public eye. STOCKADE and British intelligence files themselves regarding the Wolf Pack remain highly restricted and are frequently the target of hacking efforts. It is suspected that the vast majority of public knowledge in regards to the individual known as Snipe are themselves subject to repeated efforts to cover up and silence. Either by force, coercion or ridicule. Known Powers and Abilities Snipe's powers appear to come from a combination of advanced combat training and cybernetic enhancement. She has exhibited almost prenatural accuracy with ranged weapons and is clearly trained in several unarmed close combat techniques. She has extensive computer and demolitions training, allowing her to hack enemy security systems and sabotage enemy infrastructure. Her signature ability is her Digital camouflage and voice mimic systems, allowing her to create an electronic projection of similarly sized individuals with remarkable accuracy. The systems appear to be built into her cybernetic installments and not a part of her suit. The combat suit she wears is a spidersilk composite alloy that provides extremely effective protection against laceration and penetrative attacks, but is vulnerable to impact trauma. It is coupled with a variety of weapon pods and support systems including medical treatment kits and electronic lockpicking devices. Appearance Her appearance when not using Digital camouflage appears as a slender woman of approximately 5'8''. Her combat suit is a dark grey and features a variety of weapon holsters and a utility belt. Her most distinctive feature is her helmet. This appears to feature an inbuilt life support system and is fully enclosed. The visor is a narrow bow shaped strip above a rebreather grille and the helm itself is a distinctive black and blue cobalt styling. The helmets function appears to be more than simply a combat accessory. It is surmised that Snipe is unable to survive without the helmet or a similar life support system in place as she has been observed wearing the device even when no need for it is required. Affiliations Snipe is a member of the Wolf Pack, a black ops team operating under the command of Solarus Corporation and its CEO Alexander Derro. Her loyalty to the Wolf pack and especially to Alexander Derro is absolute. Enemies of note The Shield has remained Snipe's primary target since the vigilante's first appearance in public. The exact reasons for the Wolf Packs desire to kill or capture Shield has remained unclear, but appears to be related to the desire of the shadowy corporation known as Unshiri Corp to do the same. = The Wolf pack, and by extension Snipe, have also been implicated in actions against the vigilante known as the Grim in London's greater South. She has also been witnessed defending Solarus interests from the vigilante group known as the Circle. The Wolf Pack itself has also a long standing rivalry with the independent assassin group called Black Tulip. Threat Level Independent of the rest of the Wolf Pack, Snipe is considered a Delta level concern as she has no known extraordinary abilities beyond those granted by her advanced training and equipment. Operating as a member of the Wolf Pack however, she and the rest of her fellows are considered to be elevated to a Beta level threat to security and the safety of personnel. They have, however, shown to take considerable care to avoid collateral damage and civilian casualties (unless those are the intent). History Snipe's history prior to her induction within the Wolf Pack is unknown and even her exact age and ethnicity remains a mystery. Though unconfirmed it is suspected from her strong feelings of loyalty for CEO Alexander Derro, that she is of a similar age and joined the Wolf Pack shortly after the end of the Petroleum wars. The most likely suspect to be her true identity is Rachel Bachs, who was a trained bodyguard for Alexander Derro during his formative years. She was caught in an attempted assassination of Derro in 2050 in what was presumed to be an act of corporate espionage. Taking two bullet wounds, Ms Bachs had been able to protect her charge and fend off an enemy assassin, before placing herself between Derro and an explosion that was reported to have killed her. Mr Derro was reported as extremely upset at the attack and the death of the bodyguard he was suspected of having started an affair with. The Wolf Pack was initiated in 2051, and Snipe's first known recorded appearance was at the same time. Snipe has been implicated in a string of aggressive actions with a number of Mega corporations during the Boardroom wars of 2050-2053. During the year of 2056, Snipe was again implicated to be involved in the politically illicit activity that the British govt was involved with on the Lunar surface during the Lunar war between India and Pakistan. A secret British penal conscript unit was illegally deployed at the area to support Indian forces. Snipe was implicated in the involvement of the British forces in the region and the subsequent Pakistani discovery that Indian miners in New Mumbai had discovered a huge Sedis 9 deposit. The subsequent attack by Pakistan resulted in the capture of the deposit, and that in turn was captured after information about the convoy was leaked to the British forces present. It is suspected, but unproven that Snipe was the source of that information to both Pakistan and the British forces. This appears to have been a deliberate effort to bring the Sedis into the control of British forces on the surface of the moon, allowing Solarus to claim the deposit for processing.